TOI
by MediaCookie
Summary: Draco Malefoy se devait d'être le roi du monde. Il éclaboussait les autres de sa supériorité. Il régnait en maître. Mais il ne régnait pas dans le coeur de la seule personne qu'il eut aimé avoir comme sujet.
1. TOI

_**Disclamer : **_tout appartient à JK Rowling sans exception.

_**Avertissement : **_attention, ceci est un HPDM. Plutôt innocent, mais les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, merci.

_**Note : **_hello ! Ceci est un texte sans aucune prétention que j'ai fait pour m'amuser. J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose avec Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy. Première fois que j'essaye, et aussi la première fois que je poste sur ce site. J'espère que je ne fais pas de bourdes... Dites-moi si vous trouvez ça à chier, ou si vous aimez un peu. C'est un OS pas franchement utile, mais bon :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>TOI<strong>_.

Draco Malefoy marchait sans but. Il fuyait. Il s'échappait de la folie ambiante. Tout était trop rapide. Personne ne prenait le temps de respirer. Il lui semblait que tout le monde autour de lui vivait en accéléré. Tous, ils s'empressaient d'oublier, ils se dépêchaient de retourner à la normale, pour ne pas réfléchir à la peine. Pour ne plus la voir. Mais elle était bien là, la peine. On ne sort jamais indemne d'une guerre. Une guerre tue. Elle tue les espoirs, les innocences, les illusions, les coeurs.

Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre à vivre, comme les autres. Il vivait dans le passé. Il gardait obstinément la tête en arrière, il s'enfermait dans sa mémoire. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas de l'avenir.

Dans son futur, il n'était pas là. Il ne serait jamais là. Dans son futur, il n'avait plus aucune raison d'aller le voir. Dans son futur, il n'y avait plus ces yeux verts qui le dévisagent avec haine. Dans son futur, il était seul. Tellement seul. Seul avec ses maigres souvenirs, insuffisants et frustrants. Il était paumé, au milieu des autres. Il se sentait faible et il se détestait pour ça. Un Malefoy n'est pas faible, un Malefoy n'est pas paumé, un Malefoy ne se sent pas seul. Un Malefoy est fier, un Malefoy est ambitieux, un Malefoy est indépendant.

Draco Malefoy se devait d'être le roi du monde. Il éclaboussait les autres de sa supériorité. Il régnait en maître. Mais il ne régnait pas dans le coeur de la seule personne qu'il eut aimé avoir comme sujet. Il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Cette personne était flamboyante, elle l'écrasait sous sa pureté et lui, Draco Malefoy, aurait accepté sans hésiter de soumettre à elle. Il ne rêvait que de ça, de se brûler les ailes près de sa chaleur. Lui, un Malefoy.

Mais pour le moment, il avait froid. Il ne pourrait jamais se réchauffer sans lui.

Alors Draco Malefoy marchait. Fuyait ces sentiments qui le secouaient, et auxquels il refusait de donner un nom. L'admettre, ce serait sombrer définitivement. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Non, au lieu de courir le rejoindre pour l'embrasser comme il en aurait rêvé, il marchait. Toujours droit. Toujours hautain. Toujours distant. Toujours Malefoy. Jusqu'à la fin.

Il détestait ce nom qui lui pesait, et qui l'empêchait d'aller s'aplatir devant lui. Ce nom qui lui défendait d'aller le supplier de l'accepter à ses côtés. Ce nom qui le caractérisait, ce nom qui résumait si bien tout ce qu'il était.

S'il avait été courageux, il irait le voir. Il laisserait les mots franchir les barrières de ses lèvres. Il garderait pour lui les phrases venimeuses, les remarques malveillantes qu'il lui avait toujours offert sans jamais les penser. Il mourrait pour un baiser de lui. Pour un seul regard aimant. Oh oui. Il mourrait, pour une étincelle d'espoir.

Mais il n'était pas courageux. Il était lâche. Il était Draco Malefoy.

Draco Malefoy marchait encore quand il entendit une voix. Puis un cri de rage. Il ralentit prudemment. À sa droite se trouvait une salle à la porte ouverte. Il avança doucement, plus silencieux qu'une ombre. Il resserra sa cape autour de lui, et dissimula ses cheveux blonds sous un capuchon, puis passa sa tête dans l'entrebaillement, dévoré par la curiosité.

Son coeur s'emballa. Il avait la gorge sèche. Il aurait dû partir. Abandonner derrière lui cette scène là. Mais il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard. Il ne pouvait pas reculer face à ce spectacle.

Harry Potter se tenait assis devant un bureau. Et il sanglotait. Il serrait dans ses mains tremblantes un parchemin froissé. Une plume gisait à sa droite. Soudain, dans un geste nerveux, il déchira le morceau de papier. Il laissa la fureur l'envahir, et alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il déchiqueta conscienceusement la feuille en une centaine de petits bouts volants. Quand il s'arrêta, il fixa hébété le carnage.

- N'importe quoi, murmura-t-il. N'importe quoi. Je suis fou.

Draco Malefoy avait les jambes flageolantes à observer son ennemi ainsi. Tout à coup, Harry Potter sortit sa baguette et le voyeur indiscret cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Mais le jeune homme brun se contenta de lancer un sort pour rassembler les restes de son parchemin et les jeter dans une poubelle. Il resta immobile une minute, perdu dans ses pensées, avant d'essuyer son visage humide.

- Fou de _toi_.

Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie et Draco Malefoy se coula dans la pénombre, le long du mur. Il écouta le pas maladroit du garçon, et tendit l'oreille pour l'entendre s'éloigner. Il se remit à respirer quand Harry Potter tourna au bout du couloir. Il ne devait pas, non, il ne devait pas...

Draco Malefoy entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il demeura muet, et son pas était feutré, presque respecteux, comme s'il entrait dans une église. Subjugué, il contempla l'intérieur de la corbeille, où reposait la multitude de papiers blancs. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il le fallait. Alors, sans même bien réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il s'agenouilla et vida la poubelle par terre.

Et Draco, Draco Malefoy, se mit à recoller les morceaux. Patiemment, religieusement. En taisant les battements effrenés de son coeur, en oubliant le sang qui résonnait dans ses tempes.

Puis il eut ce texte entre les mains. Alors il lut. Il lut la confession oubliée de Harry Potter. Ce Harry Potter, tellement Gryffondor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>À Toi<strong>__**.**_

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi j'avais si mal.  
>Si mal en te regardant dans les yeux, si mal en t'observant de loin, si mal en te voyant tout près, si mal en te touchant un peu, si mal en quittant ta peau, si mal en m'enfuyant, si mal en t'insultant.<p>

Tu es douloureusement beau.

Si beau que mon coeur éclate quand tu me craches au visage. Il se brise à mes pieds, et pourtant à chaque fois je le ramasse, et je cours avec l'espoir fou de te trouver encore, pour que tu puisses me le briser à nouveau.

Pour que je puisse croiser tes yeux. Tes foutus yeux.  
>Ma drogue, mon cauchemar. Mon fantasme, mon idéal.<p>

Parce que quand tu me parles, quand tu me regardes ; même si c'est avec cette haine incontrôlable qui glace mes veines, même si c'est avec ce mépris cinglant que tu me réserves, tu es un peu à moi.

Rien qu'à moi. Quelques minutes, quelques secondes.

Comme un mendiant, je glane un regard que tu jettes, je surprends avec délice tes rires si rares, j'épie le moindre de tes gestes, je savoure la lenteur de ta voix, je vole ces instants plus précieux que la plus précieuse des pierres.

Tu es beau. Splendide d'arrogance. J'aime tant tes défauts. Si beau.  
>Beau à se damner. Beau à pleurer.<br>À pleurer.

Et moi, je pleure. Je pleure parce que je voudrais être celui qui cueille le moindre de tes soupirs. Je pleure parce que je rêve de toi jour et nuit ; et je pleure parce que quand je me réveille, il n'y a personne à côté de moi. Il n'y a pas _**toi**_ dans mes draps.

Je pleure parce que je veux tes mains, je veux tes sourires, je veux ton coeur. Et puis je pleure encore car je sais que tu ne m'appartiendras jamais. Tu n'appartiendras jamais à quiconque. Pas _**toi**_.

Trop de regrets. Trop de rancoeur. Trop d'amertume.  
>Il y a tant d'obstacles entre toi et moi. Et si peu de courage en mon coeur.<p>

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi j'avais si mal.  
>Maintenant, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi. Et la souffrance est encore pire. C'est encore pire, car maintenant je sais que <em><strong>je t'aime<strong>_.

Et que toi tu ne m'aimeras jamais.

Je t'aime. C'est un sentiment si incroyable. Il me transporte et me détruit. M'envole et m'écrase. C'est un rêve et un cauchemar. Un espoir. Une désillusion cruelle. Un sentiment qui m'est interdit. Pas pour _**toi**_. Impossible.

Et pourtant. Et pourtant je t'aime. _**Toi**_.

* * *

><p>Draco Malefoy se mit à pleurer lui aussi. Il aurait dû rire de son ennemi, se moquer. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était mort.<p>

Il aurait tant voulu être ce _**toi**_. Ce _**toi**_ ingrat qui avait droit au plus beau présent du monde. Ce _**toi**_, l'être le plus chanceux de l'univers. Alors Draco Malefoy admit ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu admettre, et il s'écroula.

Je t'aime, Harry Potter. Mais toi tu ne m'aimes pas.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que l'on vient de m'arracher le coeur ?


	2. LUI

_**Disclamer : **_tout appartient à JK Rowling sans exception.

_**Avertissement : **_attention, ceci est un HPDM. Plutôt innocent, mais les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, merci.

_**Note : **_hey ! Eh bien, bande de chanceux, je me suis sentie inspirée. Du coup, je vous ai fait une suite. Ceci est le deuxième chapitre, puis il y en aura un troisième et dernier, et après ce sera VRAIMENT la fin ! :D Voilà, je ne sais pas si vous aimerez, faut dire que j'avais pas trop prévu ça, mais j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira ! Merci pour les reviews, et bonne lecture ;) Bisous !

* * *

><p>Un an. Cela faisait un an qu'il était mort. Un an qu'ils étaient morts. Harry Potter tourna machinalement son verre vide entre ses doigts. Aujourd'hui était un anniversaire étrange. On ne savait trop s'il fallait se réjouir ou pleurer, s'embrasser en riant ou se tenir l'épaule en soupirant, fêter la victoire ou veiller les morts.<p>

Le jeune homme soupira. Un an auparavant, jour pour jour, Voldemort était mort. Les souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Il se rappellait l'odeur de la fumée, la poussière lui piquant les yeux, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines. Il se voyait encore marcher au devant du mage noir, certain de mourir, dans ce qu'il pensait être une dernière bravache. Puis il se souvenait de cette sensation incroyable, ce rappel à la vie. Son coeur qui battait à toute allure contre sa poitrine, l'air qui pénétrait ses poumons, l'espoir fou qui le prenait aux tripes, ce désir violent de vivre qui l'avait envahit en se réveillant sur le sol meuble de la Forêt Interdite.

Puis il y avait eu ce moment, où l'autre s'était écroulé. Sa vie toute entière avait été vécue dans l'attente de cet instant. Il n'avait pas réalisé. Il avait juste ressenti cette espèce de joie sauvage, primaire, et intense. D'une violence presque indécente. Il y avait eu cette jouissance terrible à le voir mort. L'assassin de ses parents. Le monstre qui lui avait volé son enfance.

Le calme était tombé soudainement. Ce calme anormal, accusateur. Ce calme qui semblait porter toute la souffrance des survivants. Ce calme au goût d'amertume. Le calme des cimetières.

Harry Potter eut un rictus à cette pensée. Trop de tombes avaient dû être creusées. Il ferma les yeux, quelques secondes, avant de se pincer le nez en soulevant ses éternelles lunettes rondes. Certes, Voldemort avait été vaincu. Mais Harry Potter se sentait faible. Harry Potter se sentait seul.

Il avait su faire avec les regrets, il avait su s'accomoder du remord, il avait su oublier la haine. Mais il avait été incapable de s'affranchir d'une chose. D'un regard. D'un sourire. D'un souvenir.

C'était à la fin de la Bataille. _Il _l'avait regardé. Mais pas avec cet oeil froid et arrogant qu'il _lui _connaissait. Non, _il _l'avait simplement regardé, lui, le balafré. Ses yeux gris posés sur lui, dénués d'animosité. Et là, _il_ avait sourit. Si fugacement, que le brun avait cru à un rêve. _Il _lui avait sourit. Un an plus tard, Harry Potter en était encore à se demander ce que cela avait bien pu signifier.

- Un autre Whisky Pur Feu, s'il vous plaît.

Harry Potter s'agita sur la chaise de bar, et s'accouda au comptoir. Il était fatigué. Il avait passé la soirée à explorer le passé. D'abord, là-bas, au Ministère, avec ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le prenaient pour un héros. Avec ses amis ensuite, ses amis si fidèles. Qui le soutenaient dans toutes les épreuves. Ils avaient parlé des morts, avaient fait revivre à travers leurs paroles ces êtres qui leur manquaient tant. Il s'était senti presque bien. À sa place. Jusqu'à ce que le manque se fasse à nouveau ressentir. Il avait fuit.

Il se trouvait pathétique. Il s'en voulait de se lamenter sur son sort et ses amours impossibles lors d'un jour pareil. Mais c'était incontrôlable, inexplicable. Il aurait voulu _le _voir. _Lui _parler. À cet homme qui le haïssait. Et que lui aimait. C'était si étrange, cet amour. Ça faisait atrocement mal. Un étau brûlant lui comprimait le coeur, et il suffoquait à la simple idée que cet amour ne soit pas réciproque. Il _le_ voulait tellement, _lui_. _Lui_, l'inaccessible.

Si seulement il avait pu croiser _ses_ yeux... Juste une fois. Une dernière fois. Harry Potter eut l'impression de s'étouffer. On manquait d'air dans cette salle. Il faisait trop chaud. Il se sentait mal et avait envie de vomir. Il but cul-sec le fond de son verre, sortit quelques mornilles de sa poche pour les poser sur le bar et courut pratiquement jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il franchit la porte et le vent vint cingler son visage. Il faisait frais pour un soir de mai. Harry Potter inspira profondément en s'appuyant au mur.

Il allait mieux. Physiquement. Mais autrement, le mal-être était toujours présent, tapi dans un coin de son coeur. Il le fallait _lui_, pour aller mieux. Le survivant se mit à marcher d'un pas hésitant. Il remonta la rue plongée dans le noir et déboucha près d'un petit parc. Il s'assit sur un banc en bois rongé par les mites, éclairé par un lampadaire chétif diffusant une lumière blafarde.

_**There's no such things as chance  
>In love<br>There's no such things as giving up  
>In love<strong>_

Harry Potter leva la tête vers la demeure en face de lui. C'était un petit bâtiment à la facade défraîchie, coincé entre deux autres maisons mitoyennes. Perdu au milieu de cette disposition typiquement londonnienne. Une fenêtre était ouverte mais aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers. Juste cette mélodie, presque enfantine. Une voix féminine, hésitante et tremblante, chantait en jouant du piano. C'était imparfait, c'était maladroit, les paroles étaient simples, l'air léger.

_**There is just you  
>Just you and me<br>And me, falling in love with you  
>And you, loving everybody but me<strong>_

Harry Potter ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer. Il pensait à _lui_. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis ce procès. Cela faisait plus de huit mois. Huit long mois insupportables.

_**I'll die thousand times to kiss you  
>My love<br>I'll kill all the lies to see you  
>My love<strong>_

Si Hermione était là, elle lui crierait dessus pour qu'il se reprenne. Une vraie mère poule. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se reprendre. Au fond, il aimait se morfondre en pensant à _lui_. Il aimait _l'_imaginer, avec ses petites manies. Il se le figurait en train de râler, de rire avec ses amis, d'hausser son sourcil dédaigneux de cette façon si particulière qui n'appartenait qu'à _lui_. Il aimait rêver à des choses impossibles, il aimait se perdre dans ses fantasmes impossibles, il aimait savourer ces mirages alléchants où il était enfin autorisé à _le _toucher, à _le_ vénérer sans crainte de rejet, de moqueries. Il aimait se dire qu'un jour ils se parleraient en égaux. Il aimait croire que son amour n'était pas vain. Oui, il aimait tout cela. Même si à la fin, il ne lui restait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

_**Only pain remains in the end  
>In love<br>And I cry for my broken, broken heart  
>In love<strong>_

Harry Potter se laissa porter par la mélodie, ses pensées dérivant, puis revenant sans cesse sur le même sujet. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de vivre dans une illusion. Il ne devait plus s'embourber dans cette chimère. Il devait faire quelque chose. Même si c'était quelque chose de fou. D'insensé. Même s'il finissait traîné dans la boue. Il irait _le_ voir. Ce soir. Ou jamais. Il était censé être courageux, non ? Alors pourquoi ne se levait-il pas ? Pourquoi ses jambes devenaient-elles si côtonneuses ?

_**You're like a ghost in my mind  
>My love<br>A beautiful, dreadful ghost I'll never touch  
>My love<strong>_

Les notes s'accéléraient, et le souffle de la chanteuse se faisait de plus en plus saccadé, comme si elle pleurait. Le jeune homme se sentit triste pour cette inconnue à la voix si fluette. Il se sentit triste pour eux. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, dans le noir, chacun de leur côté, à aimer des fantômes. Des fantômes splendides à leurs yeux, des silhouettes floues et lointaines qui submergeaient leurs émotions, qui accaparaient la moindre de leurs attentions.

_**There is just you and me  
>Just you and me<br>But what am I dreaming off ?  
>There's no such things as you and me<strong>_

Elle devait être jeune. Il se la représentait, penchée sur son piano, en pyjama, ses petits doigts fins caressant les touches d'ivoire, ombre malheureuse aux larmes diaphane cherchant du réconfort dans sa musique, seule âme éveillée de la petite maison endormie. Harry Potter, lui, se trouvait vieux. Si vite grandi par les épreuves, trop rapidement vieilli par les déceptions.

_**My love, my love...  
>My love...<br>Oh, my love, my sweet, sweet love...**_

Le silence retomba sur l'allée. Harry Potter se leva d'un bond. Il fallait qu'il _le _voit. Maintenant.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Alors, avant même de se donner le temps de réfléchir, il transplana. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade en voyant le haut portail qui se dressait devant lui. Il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir en distinguant les contours d'une silhouette sombre se détacher nettement sur la lumière qui perçait au travers d'une des fenêtres. C'était _lui_. Il en était sûr.

Sans se laisser l'occasion de faire demi-tour, il entra dans la propriété. Il retint sa respiration en frappant au panneau de bois. Il faillit partir en courant. C'était n'importe quoi. Il était totalement fou !

Il allait s'enfuir quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement. _Il _était là. Après tout ce temps. Sans un mot, il le regarda. Ce soir, il allait enfin savoir s'il avait le droit d'aimer Draco Malefoy.

Ce soir, il allait mourir quoiqu'il arrive. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que ce ne soit pas de chagrin.

* * *

><p><em>Ne me jettez pas de tomates, please... La suite et fin pour bientôt, je vous jure !<br>Au fait, n'essayez pas de chercher la chanson. Elle n'existe pas, c'est une invention de ma part, pour les besoins de cette fic. Je sais, c'est un peu gnangnan, mais bon... Je ne suis pas parolière ! :) Je vous laisse donc vous figurer la mélodie comme bon vous semble. C'est là la beauté de l'imagination non ? _

_Allez, big bisous et à bientôt !_


	3. MOI

_**Disclamer : **_tout appartient à JK Rowling sans exception.

_**Avertissement : **_attention, ceci est un HPDM. Plutôt innocent, mais les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, merci.

**_Note : _**oyez, oyez ! De retour pour la fin. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps ! L'inspiration était en chute libre, et je ne voulais pas vous pondre un truc trop horrible qui donne la gerbe. En tout cas, nous y voilà. Je n'avais pas prévu de faire trois chapitres, mais au final, c'est pas plus mal. Ça m'aura bien fait plaisir d'écrire sur nos deux namours. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, un grand merci à celles qui m'ont laissé une review. C'est toujours agréable ! :)  
>Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire (au contraire !). Plein de poutous !<p>

* * *

><p>Draco Malefoy plissa les yeux. Il y avait quelqu'un qui venait de transplaner devant le manoir. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, suspicieux. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer qui se tenait immobile dans le noir au niveau du portail. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en voyant la silhouette sombre pousser la grille et s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers la demeure. Qui pouvait bien venir le voir à une heure pareille ? Il se pencha un peu plus pour essayer de deviner l'identité de ce sans-gêne. Il faisait si sombre...<p>

Son coeur bondit alors dans sa poitrine. L'homme venait de passer dans la flaque de lumière émanant de la fenêtre où il était posté. C'était impossible.

Pas maintenant, pas là...

Sans bien réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il se précipita dans les escaliers avant de se raidir devant l'entrée, le souffle court. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire désormais ? Des coups sourds vinrent heurter la porte. Ils résonnèrent dans le grand hall froid, faisant échos aux battements désordonnés de son coeur.

Draco Malefoy resta figé, les yeux rivés sur le panneau de bois. Il était tétanisé. Désarmé. Dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre geste. Tout son corps était engourdi. Ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Il était paralysé, piégé par un drôle de sentiment qui le laissait pantelant, tremblant comme un enfant apeuré. C'était comme dans un de ces cauchemars effrayants, où l'on se retrouvait immobiles, incapables de fuir, incapables de se réveiller, alors qu'un danger terrible courait droit sur nous. Le pire dans ces rêves-là, c'est que l'on était atrocement conscient de la souffrance qui nous attendait. On la voyait qui nous regardait dans les yeux, et l'on hurlait, impuissants, avant de sursauter, en sueur et grelottant dans un lit.

C'était cette même sensation de faiblesse extrême qui prenait Draco Malefoy à la gorge à cet instant-là. Sauf que le danger n'était pas une chimère issu de son inconscient endormi. Sauf que la souffrance avait les traits d'Harry Potter. Et sauf qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Les coups cessèrent alors aussi brusquement qu'ils avaient commencés. Le sang du fier aristocrate ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Il ne pouvait plus le laisser partir.

Pas là, pas maintenant...

Il fut presque surpris de se tenir debout dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte, sa main serrée sur la poignée. Il l'avait ouverte, sans réfléchir. Il l'avait ouverte, trop curieux. Trop impatient, trop fébrile. Trop amoureux.

- Potter.

Draco Malefoy regarda Harry Potter. Harry Potter regarda Draco Malefoy. Le brun fit un pas en avant. Le premier pas. Le plus difficile à faire. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient, se jaugeaient, avides. Si aveugles que c'en était presque affligeant. Si habitués à nier l'évidence qu'ils ne voyaient plus rien. Si résignés que c'en était à pleurer. Si effrayés qu'ils auraient pu en oublier de respirer.

- Malefoy.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Harry Potter tritura ses lunettes, nerveux. Pourquoi était-il ici déjà ? Ah oui. Parce qu'il était fou. Et parce qu'il crevait d'envie de voir ses yeux. Soudainement fébrile, il leva la tête, et osa enfin croiser son regard. Il manqua d'air. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pu contempler cette nuance de gris si étrange. Il se faisait l'effet d'un assoiffé à qui l'on aurait accorder un peu d'eau.

- Je... Il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose.

Draco ricana, amer. Vérifier quelque chose. Il ne venait pas lui dire je t'aime. Il le savait, il n'espérait plus depuis longtemps. Il s'y attendait. Oui, il le savait. Mais pourquoi, alors, avait-il si mal ? Il avait envie de pleurer. Il suffoquait. Il avait envie de mourir. Il avait envie de l'aimer. Il avait tellement mal. Il se sentait humilié. Ce n'était pas humain, d'avoir si mal, d'aimer si fort, d'être si seul. Ou plutôt, si, au contraire, c'était un peu trop humain. Il se constitua un masque impassible, tandis que tout se fissurait sous cette façade glaciale. Il avait tellement mal. Tellement mal. Il haïssait l'espoir.

- Que tu vérifies quoi ? Tu voulais voir si le fourbe héritier Malefoy restait bien tranquille ? Tu viens me surprendre au milieu de la nuit pour essayer de prouver que je ne suis qu'un traître ? Tu cherches une excuse pour me pourrir un peu plus la vie ? Tu vas être déçu, Potter. Je n'ai jamais été aussi _tranquille _de toute ma vie !

- Non, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît...

- Que je t'écoute ? Je ne veux pas ! Tu débarques chez moi, tout fier, suintant d'arrogance, me balançant au visage ta supériorité, me rappelant à quel point tu peux me dominer et me subjuguer, et je devrais t'écouter ? Je ne crois pas, non ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Tu vas t'énerver, tu vas m'insulter, puis tu repartiras, sautillant, laissant ce crétin de Draco Malefoy pourrir dans son manoir !

Harry Potter, hébété, observait celui qui ne quittait pas ses pensées. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui. Il avait tellement macéré ses sentiments, qu'il se perdait dans ses émotions, il se noyait dans son propre désarroi. Il le voyait, en colère contre lui, si beau dans sa fureur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'énervait ainsi. Harry se sentit extrêmement fatigué. Il n'avait aucune chance. Draco Malefoy le détestait.

- C'est toi qui...

- Moi ? Toi ? Dis-moi, Potter, qui est ce _toi _? Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie, ce _toi_ ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire ce mot qu'avec haine. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je l'ai lu sur tes lèvres, il était là pour m'accuser, il était là pour me mépriser, il était là pour m'injurier. Mais dis-moi, _Potter_, est-ce que tu es capable de sussurer ce mot, de le sentir glisser sur ta langue, de le murmurer avec... amour ?

Draco secoua la tête avec un sourire triste. Il avait perdu tout son précieux contrôle. Comme toujours devant le brun. Il garda les yeux baissés, trop anxieux pour regarder l'autre. Parce qu'il savait que ce soir, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter de parler. Les mots s'échappaient sans qu'il ne parvienne à les retenir, les phrases filaient entre ses dents.

Harry était perdu. Il repensa à sa lettre déchirée, à sa déclaration abandonnée, à ces morceaux de papiers envolés. Il se rappella ces pensées mises sur parchemin, ces pensées qu'il lui avait dédié, ces pensées pour Draco Malefoy, ces pensées pour lui, ces pensées pour... _**toi**_.

_**Toi. **_À _**toi.**_

L'ancien Gryffondor trembla. De peur, de rage, de désespoir, de honte, d'amertume, d'espoir, de désir. Il trembla pour tout, il trembla pour rien.

- Oh oui, tu en es capable, de le dire avec amour. Ce mot-là, ce _toi_, tu dois le savourer quand tu penses à lui.

- À... lui ? balbutia Harry.

- Oui, à lui. Cet homme que tu aimes.

Choqué, le brun resta silencieux, les lèvres impitoyablement scellées, son cri bloqué dans sa gorge. Draco semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter.

- Cet homme à qui tu dis... _je t'aime_.

Deux coeurs s'affolèrent en même temps.

- Cet homme à qui tu as écris ces mots. Cet homme, ce _toi_. J'ai lu ta lettre. Celle que tu as jeté. Je l'ai lue jusqu'au point final. C'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je le fasse. Maintenant, tu dois me haïr encore un peu plus si c'est possible. J'ai eu mal en lisant cette lettre, Harry...

Harry, il l'avait appelé Harry. Pas Potter. Pas Potty. Pas le Balafré.

Harry.

- J'ai eu mal, parce que... Parce que...

- Parce que ?

Harry chuchota. Il aurait voulu hurler, mais sa voix était rauque et cassée, ne formant plus qu'un maigre filet. Il tremblait de plus en violemment. Il tremblait si fort que ses os s'entrechoquaient.

- Parce que...

Draco Malefoy inspira très profondément. Allait-il vraiment lui dire ? Allait-t-il vraiment prendre ce risque ? Il n'était pas courageux. Il n'était pas courageux, mais il était amoureux. Il n'était pas courageux, mais il était oppressé par ce secret. Il n'était pas courageux, mais il espérait. Il n'était pas courageux, mais il le voulait dans ses bras. Il n'était pas courageux, mais il était un Malefoy. Il était fier. Il n'avait pas honte. Il n'avait plus honte.

- Parce que j'aurais voulu que ce soit moi, ce _toi_. J'ai toujours voulu être ce _toi_. Parce que moi, je ne pense qu'à toi, je ne veux que toi, je ne rêve plus que de toi. Alors, j'ai eu mal. Et j'ai encore mal. Mais je ne peux plus me mentir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es venu ici ce soir. Peut-être me trouves-tu ridicule. Je le suis sans doute. Je suis si niais. Il n'y a que toi pour rendre ainsi. Tu me rends fou. Tu m'obsèdes. Tu m'impressionnes. Tu m'agaces. Tu me fais rire. Tu m'horripiles. Tout à la fois. J'aime ton sourire, j'aime ton ardeur, j'aime ta stupidité, j'aime tes éclairs de génie, j'aime ta force, j'aime ta faiblesse, j'aime ton corps, j'aime ta bouche, j'aime tes cheveux, j'aime ton regard, j'aime ton rire, j'aime tes défauts, j'aime quand tu râles, j'aime quand tu t'énerves sur moi, j'aime quand tu grimaces...

Draco se tut subitement. Il s'emballait. Il aurait pu continuer des heures, des jours. C'était une multitude de détails qui le rendait fou. Tous ces minuscules détails qui faisaient de l'homme qui se tenait face à lui un être exceptionnel. Le seul être digne de son amour. Qu'il était niais... Qu'il aimait être niais pour lui.

Il garda les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, ses mains croisées derrière son dos s'emmêlant et se crispant, trahissant son angoisse. Alors ça y est, il allait lui dire. Il n'allait pas le murmurer au silence et à sa solitude, il n'allait pas seulement se le répéter, seul, dans le noir.

- J'ai eu mal, parce que je t'aime. Ne me demande pas comment c'est arrivé, je ne sais pas. Je t'aime. C'est tout. Et je...

- Chut.

Draco sursauta. Harry Potter venait de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres. Un doigt léger, à peine appuyé. Une véritable décharge électrique. Un contact effrayant et grisant. Le blond n'osait toujours pas le regarder. Lentement, avec une tendresse étonnante, Harry lui releva le menton. Ils restèrent sidérés. Ce à quoi ils s'interdisaient de rêver était à porter de main. Si près. Si loin.

- Draco... murmura Harry, chevrotant.

Un frisson parcourut le dos du jeune homme. Ce nom était tellement magnifique, dans sa bouche.

- Draco... Je ne sais pas si l'on va réussir à aller quelque part ensemble. Je ne sais pas si l'on peut s'aimer sans se détruire. Je ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer. J'ai tant envie d'essayer. J'ai envie d'y croire, et je veux que tu y croies avec moi. Ensemble, nous y arriverons peut-être. Un jour, nous nous tiendrons par la main. Je l'espère. Un jour, nous rirons sans gêne. Un jour, nous nous embrasserons sans peur. Draco... Il n'y a jamais eu de lui. Il n'y a jamais eu que _**toi**_. Dis-moi, Draco, réponds-moi. Est-ce que tu en as envie aussi ? Est-ce que toi aussi, tu as envie d'y croire ?

Draco se vit mourir. Il se vit fondre sous ce doigt qui emprisonnait sa bouche. Il hocha simplement la tête. Harry sourit. Il y avait une telle douceur dans ce sourire qu'il se liquéfia. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Harry Potter puisse lui sourire de cette manière. Il était déjà complétement dépendant de ce sourire.

Il ferma les yeux quand le doigt s'effaça, remplacé par des lèvres fines au goût âcre. Des lèvres au goût inoubliables. Des lèvres aériennes, chastes, patientes. Ils gémirent en se séparant. Un souffle vint chatouiller son cou. Il ouvrit les paupières, désireux de se perdre dans ses yeux trop verts.

- Je t'aime, Draco. Je t'aime... _**toi**_.

* * *

><p><em>...<br>__*peur des lectrices*  
>Pas trop déçues ? Allez, bonne nuit, bisous ! :)<em>


End file.
